


Never Enough

by frau_kali



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Silver is good at talking and Flint loves it, post-season 3, that's it that's the fic, with some feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: Silver never really expected things between him and Flint to become whatever this was. He never thought, after he’d kissed Flint all those weeks ago in this cabin, that they'd end up wanting each other so fucking much and so very often.
-
Or 'John Silver dirty talks James Flint to orgasm, with a little help from his hand: The fic.' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here are again! Hello, everyone! This took me way longer than it should have to finish, but I'm mostly quite happy with it now that it's done. However, I don't know if I would be posting it at all if not for the wonderful help and support I got from both [Cymbelines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbelines/pseuds/Cymbelines) and [ellel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellel/pseuds/ellel). Thanks so much for the cheerleading and encouragement, guys, both for this and for other stuff I'm working on!
> 
> Also, comments - I am terrible at replying to them, but I will try to do better this time. But know that I do read every comment and I am incredibly grateful for the feedback <333 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this piece of self indulgence xD

Silver never really expected things between him and Flint to become whatever this was. He never thought, after he’d kissed Flint all those weeks ago in this cabin, that they'd end up wanting each other so fucking much and so very often.

He'd never cared that much about sex before one James Flint had fucked him hard in the window seat of this very cabin, before he'd discovered Flint's submissive side, and just how much _want_ lay beneath the mask he wore.

_This_ was common now - Flint asking to see him in his cabin for a discussion, a discussion that changed into the captain's hands all over his quartermaster’s body, pressing Silver back against the door and claiming his mouth.

As ever, Silver responded in kind, opening to him mouth to Flint's assault but answering with one of his own, teeth biting at the other man's bottom lip, pulling until he drew a groan from Flint. Their tongues connected in the next moment, sliding together and making them both moan softly. Kissing Flint was always so intense, always so fantastic in ways Silver never thought kissing anyone could be. And being the focus of all that attention, like there was nothing else in the world Flint wanted than to kiss him, it had to his cock responding instantly.

Flint must have felt it, too, considering how their bodies were pressed together. He rolled his hips forward, moaning into Silver's mouth as their clothed cocks brushed together, the friction downright amazing but still not enough.

Somehow, during all of this, Flint managed to get one hand on Silver's left hip, holding on to him, keeping the weight off his leg. That and every ounce of pleasure Flint gave him made Silver nearly able to forget the pain, enough that he didn't need to ask Flint to take them to the bed or the desk.

And besides, he knew their time was limited. Breaking the kiss, Silver looked into Flint's eyes, unable to stop himself from rolling his hips forward just to enjoy that delicious friction. “Captain-- James--” Calling him by that name was still new, but John quite liked how it sounded. “There isn't much time, Teach will be here soon.”

Flint practically scoffed, his head falling to Silver's neck. “Fuck Teach,” he growled.

John had to smile at that. “Well, I might consider it, but I know you’d much rather I'd fuck you instead.”

Flint gave a short, soft bark of laughter at that. He'd been doing that more often since Silver had kissed him all mouth, weeks ago. “Perceptive of you, Mr. Silver.”

He then set to work pulling at Silver's breeches, drawing them open and pushing his hand inside. “Is it?” John asked, with a hint of humour. “You haven't been at all subtle about it, you had that hungry glint in your eyes whenever you looked at me during today's meeting.”

Flint merely gave him a smirk, all while Silver's head fell back against the door when the captain’s hand finally wrapped around the hard length of his dick. The cool metal of Flint's rings made him groan, the contrast so sharp against the heat of his cock, good enough to feel amazing, as it always did.

Which was why it took longer than usual for his brain to catch up, but he finally managed to find his voice, unable to resist speaking again: “Have you missed it, captain, having my cock in you?” Silver smirked and licked his lips, thrusting forward into Flint's hand as best he could with the other man still holding up his left side.

“What the fuck do you think?” Flint growled, biting at his quartermaster's neck.

“I think I want to hear you ask for it.” John drew his hand along the bulge in Flint's trousers, delighting in the groan Flint gave him at that.

“John Silver,” Flint whispered against his ear, his voice rough and wanting, “I want you to fuck me. It feels like far too long since I've felt your cock in me, since you've taken what you want from me, given me what I want.”

Silver shuddered, his eyes slipping closed for a moment. He didn't think he'd ever get used to hearing Flint say such things, to knowing Flint _wanted_ him so. Notorious pirate James Flint wanted _him_ , his one legged quartermaster. It was fucking heady.

Of course, he knew that Flint wasn’t putting the fullness of his desires into words, that he probably couldn’t after all he’d been through. Yet Silver understood, he knew the meanings behind his captain’s words, knew that Flint understood the meanings behind his. By this point it was almost like a secret language only the two of them shared.

“I've missed it, too, James. If we had time,” he said, “I'd bend you over your desk right now and open you up with my fingers. I know I'd need to start slowly, with all the time that's passed, you'll be nearly as fucking tight as you were when we first started this.” He continued to palm at Flint's hard cock through his trousers, his eyes meeting his captain's intense gaze, while Flint kept stroking him, slowing down now.

“I'll want to take my time with you. Some things can't be rushed, and when there's time to have you bent over for me, I want to draw it out. I'll have three fingers in you before long, and you'll have to beg for my cock if it’s what you want.”

“Fucking _tease_ ,” Flint's words came out strangled. He already looked and sounded wrecked and Silver hadn't even properly got a hand around his cock yet. Instead he slid his fingers up and down the length of the bulge in Flint's pants, wishing he could be teasing him in the ways he was describing instead.

“You and I both know, James, that you love to be teased.” Silver flashed him a grin as he pulled at Flint's trousers with both hands. He shoved them down, finally freeing his captain's hard cock.

It was flushed purple, swollen and clearly aching to be touched, the tip leaking. God, if there was time Silver would've wanted to taste it. He loved having Flint's cock in his mouth, loved the salty sweet taste of his precome and the feel of hard, hot flesh throbbing under his tongue. Most of all he loved making his captain come, loved swallowing it all down, as hungry for it as Flint usually was.

But they could find time for that later, it was the fucking they didn't generally get to do when they were at sea, planning their war. Sometimes they found time, but not often. So instead he elected to continue the scenario from earlier as his fingers wrapped around Flint's cock, stroking him slowly from root to tip, spreading the precome over the shaft to make it easier. It was Flint's turn to shove forward into his hand, to moan beautifully for his quartermaster.

“Sooner or later I'll have to give you what you need,” Silver continued, his free hand moving to rest on Flint's cheek now. “I couldn't stand to have you spread out for me for long before I'd want my cock in you. Think of it, James, remember how it feels to have me inside you, the stretch of it, how it burns when I slide into you the first time.” Flint moaned against Silver's neck now, hips still rolling forward against his quartermaster's hand as Silver began to stroke him faster.

“I’ll take my time fucking you. I'd go slowly at first, just so you could feel it all, might even just tease you until I wanted more,” Silver said, his gaze going from his hand on Flint's erection to the man's blissful face, partly against his neck. 

“Until I begged you for it, you mean,” Flint said, groaning when Silver slid his thumb along the wet tip of his cock. “If you can manage to make me do it twice.”

“Yes,” Silver signed, smiling. “The second time is always easier with you. So _when_ you beg, that will be when I fuck you hard. I'll find the perfect angle, James, and _take_ until you can't say anything but my name. You'll come for me, from nothing but my cock in you, only when I ask you to. And I know you'll love every moment of it, won't you?”

“Fuck… yes....” Flint moaned against his shoulder, his hand speeding up on Silver's cock. “Would you come inside me, John?”

Silver gasped, the image of that, of Flint _wanting_ it, nearly too much for him. He had to take a moment, to slow down the movement of his hips into his captain’s talented hand, before his commentary continued: “God, James, yes. I will. And once I have, I’ll push my fingers into you, just to feel my come there, to see you open and satisfied and wet. I'd do it until you couldn't stand it any longer and needed me to stop. You’re always so sensitive after taking my cock.”

“Christ, your mouth is filthy.” Flint swiped his thumb over the soaking tip of Silver's cock, spreading that precome all along the shaft to aid in his movement. Silver moaned low, looking down at his cock in his captain's hand, watching the foreskin move over the hot slick shaft, gasping as Flint gave it a squeeze before he resumed his strokes again, faster now. He knew how to do this so well, had probably gotten himself off enough times with his own hand.

“Yes,” Silver's lips turned upward, “but you love my mouth, the things I can do with my tongue.” He licked his lips, grasping James’ side with his free hand, his strokes speeding up. Neither of them had long now, he knew. “You’ll like it when I sit behind you, still bent over your desk after I'd left you there for a short while, and lick my come out of you until you’re hard again, begging to filled by my cock a second time.”

Flint moaned loudly at that, his hips snapping forward against the increased movements of Silver's hand. Silver leaned in, attaching his mouth to Flint's neck, sucking a mark into pretty freckled skin. 

“John--” Flint’s hips bucked forward as he came hard across the hand still stroking his cock. Silver shuddered from the feel of it, his own cock throbbing in the face of Flint's release. His captain always looked and sounded beautiful when he came.

Silver gave him a moment, holding him steady as he breathed hard against his neck, coming down from that blissful high. If he could slide with fingers through James’ hair, he most certainly would, but instead he merely stroked his neck, ignoring his own need for now.

When Flint pulled back, sucking in a ragged breath, Silver brought up his other hand, covered in his captain's come, and licked it from his fingers slowly. He never took his eyes from Flint's, who stared at him with hunger.

“You shit,” Flint murmured, entirely affectionate. “You know what seeing you like this does to me.”

Silver smirked at him, head tilting, as he licked the last drops of come from his fingers. “Why don't you remind me, captain? After what I just did for you, I'm certain you know what I want in return.”

There was no need to ask further, no need for orders, not when Flint dropped to his knees right then, practically before Silver had even finished _speaking_.

He also wasted no time once he was down there, quickly taking John’s cock into his mouth in one long, smooth suck, swallowing him down.

“ _Fuck_!” John nearly shouted the word, watching as Flint worked slick lips over his hard length quickly, head bobbing up and down.

He did his best not to roll his hips forward, but it didn't even matter, he didn't _need_ to. Flint's hunger for this was always so great that Silver could've halfway gotten off on it even if the man wasn't amazingly good with his mouth.

But he was, god, he _was_. It took only a few bobs of the captain's head, a few well placed licks of his warm, talented tongue, and Silver was spilling down his throat with a loud moan.

Flint, of course, moaned around him as he took it all, swallowing every drop and sucking until he'd wrung the last of his quartermaster's orgasm out of him.

Only when it was clearly too much for John did he pull away, drawing his tongue along the tip one last time to ensure he'd taken every drop of come.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Silver sighed, sliding down the door and to the floor beside the other man.

“Mmm, James, actually,” Flint said, leaning into his side.

Such a smug bastard. Silver tried to restrain his amusement when he answered, smiling: “Fuck you.”

“You will, the moment we have the chance,” Flint said, the lightness of his voice making John feel warm all over. As did the look in his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Silver’s mouth.

John knew they would leave this room and that lightness, that glimmer of happiness, would be left behind until they did this again. The war was still the most important thing to Flint. But he told himself that didn't matter, all that mattered was that they could have this. If only for a short while, until the pattern they both knew of inevitably applied itself to them.

_Fin._


End file.
